


Too many kills

by Cocoheart



Series: A purple curse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Broken Sans (Undertale), Depressing, Dogs, Gen, Mental Institutions, Other, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Undyne (Undertale), Psychological Torture, Sad, Self-Hatred, life story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: Papyrus wonders where it all went wrong so he and undyne make cookies.-----Sans is stuck in the past.
Series: A purple curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874146
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two main characters
> 
> Sorry. Dont read this. It's bad.

So.  
This is a dumb journal. My name is THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS and Undyne says this will help.... process everything. And that I can burn it later! So. Let's start? Nyah...  
!

I dont like jazz. Never did.

My first memory EVER!!!

It was the first time I saw snow. It was amazing.  
I remember it being fluffy and cold. a blanket

And my brother was sobbing under a tree. It scared me,

He's only cried two times in his life. Je usually isn't like that. I tried to hug him, he flinched away, shaking. I thought the cold scared him. How wrong I was

He was a kid. Can't blame us, we should of left earlier. The cold snow numbed my bruised face. and Sans looked at me with contempt. His fingers almost touched the bruiise, but he heeld back. Scared of something. I remember tilting my head, doing a chirp and he laughed. I wasn't watching him anymore. Just the snow.

I heard him get up, sniffing. "Papyrus" he said "We are leaving now". Very determined. I knew what that meant. No more snow. But hel grabbed my arm and I remember walking into an empty void, sans an anchor.

Is that poetic? I dont suppose you know, juournal. You're paper. And I dont have an eraser to fix this? Who will see this? Only the two of us of course, journal. I hope Undyne doesn't buy a dog. That would be bad for my health!

I can't remember anything before that. I didnt even know I had two older brothers. Sans was always good at keeping secrets. I wish he wasn't, I wish I was better at keeping them. What makes me happy? Sans smiling! Cameras! Spaghetti!!!!! Of course! good sales!

Undyne has called me for dinneer. God I feel like a kid again.

\------

Never went to Snowdin again. Never saw snow again. We went to new City, a crowded underground capital. We lived in a shoe box, at first. Orphans, like that. I remember lots about it. Living on the edge felt amazing but I was just a kid. I didnt understand that stealing was bad. He taught me it was fun!

It went on for years!oh the memories of tall grAy buildings and dangerous monsters. I have no clue how we did it. I was so weirdly kind. Guess I still am. I saw monsters eating... each... other? Sans and I didnt know.

He always said he had blackout memories but we joked and shrugged it off.

We stole a bunch

Oh! I remember this one time I snuck into a pubs kitchen before closing time. The owner saw me but we got a burger out of it. It was grillbly. That's kind of how our life changed...?

He put out wanted signs, so sans did the next best thing and join Asgores gang. Or tried.

The top dogs. Haha. Somehow we had avoided them for a long while. But we did. Sans left for a long while. We imma started making more money. At first, sans just came home tired but happy. But one day, he wasn't anymore. He was more cold. Something died about him. Dust covered him. It hurt me, but I refused to check him.

I asked about his face, after we ate. He just stared at me, then said an awful pun.  
Said something like "Ain't got thyme" and held out thyme.

After, 

I checked him. His LOVE was up by 1 point.

....

Well, good night journal. Puppies! I dont understand how sans done anything but hes the best.

I'm trying to get him out of the asylum. He needs my help. I need him to tell me the rest of the story.

We need each other.  
We really do.

I hope this journal is helping.

I hope sans will be safe. 

\------

New day for me!! Undyne bought a magic black forest cake yesterday night and we ate it for breakfast.

It was tasty. I like magic chocolate. It feels nice, going away  
OKAY YOU JUST MADE YOURSELF SAD

Ugh.

Anyways. I remember living in q tiny/ apartment. Oh! I forgot about the daycare. Before, sans got me books and stuff. To learn. That. Didnt work

I did the dishes and cleaned the place. For a short time, when we saved up, I went to a day care. That was great!!! It didnt work out well. Came back home.

\--------------------^-

2  
I went to the mental hospital today! To see my brother. He was knitting me another scarf. A pink and purple one this time. I cant tell him I dont wear pink, I am the great Papyrus!!! But I can see that he isnt well. Hes skinner than last time. 

He told me that everything was okay, but with the eye language he told me the truth. Their not treating him well.

-

I feel like writing about gaster. 

I met him when he knocked on our new apartment door and stayed in the house with me. He didnt hurt me, just ate food cause he said it was a long journey.

We talked. He told me were brothers. It was a late night for sans, he came home to quietness. And then I heard a scream. He picked me up with magic. A door slammed.

We ran.

He told me gaster was evil, cruel, violent. Every monster knew Asgores campaign "monsters are made of love"

But gaster was on another level. 

Sans teared up. He hadn't done that in three years.

I was 6. He was 8.

Three bloody years, not a single tear

In the end, he caught up. We went back to Snowden. And everyone was acting weirder. 1 didnt think of it. Sans had heavy mood swings lots and gaster was always calm. I looked up to both of them.

Ot strick me as strange. Sans had red, faster had blue eyes. I've never seem any other skeletons but us. I hate gaster.

I dont mean to upset you journal

Dont worry. I'll write more later.


	2. Let the past lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short stories that relate

Sans shuffled along the dark streets, his tall brother beside him.

It was quiet. Sans hadn't seen his brother for half a year. He was at a loss.

"So. You get around much?" Papyrus said.

There wasnt any street lamps. Sans glanced away and hid his face in the leather jacket.

Papyrus was just wearing his fancy ass very expensive black suit, fancy as always. He had purple eyes with a strip of green in the middle. He always looked like that. Not that he saw his own brother much. Gaster claimed it was for the best.

They kept going in silence. "Oh. You asked me a question? Yeah. I-I do."

A cat meowed. Gun shots in the distance. Sans felt nothing for it. Only numb.

As he walked, his foot stepped on something soft and warm. He looked down.

A pair of human eyes stared back. His own boot was covered with blood.

"Oh."

"What's wrong-  
Did you step on a body?"

The well dressed man had multiple large cuts all over his body.

Sans wasnt thinking. And then he heard a gasp. He saw his own hand. It was pressing against his chest, locked onto the heart. He didnt remember crouching down.  
Turning to Papyrus, wanting to find sympathy. He found fear.

Standing up quickly, trying to say he didnt do it, a possession took him, but his brother was stepping away. They stared at eachother.

"Come on. You gotta clean your own mess up." And then he walked away.

Moof raised his hand and looked at the blood. He was so angry. Blinking, he walked after Papyrus.

But the anger never left.

♤☆

♤☆

♤☆

♤ ☆

♤ ☆

♤☆

♤☆

♤☆

♤☆

Sans awoke earlier than normal. Pain filled his bones. The terrible nightmares left his brain, and heard sounds from downstairs. He smelled bacon being made. So Papyrus was up. Hauling himself up, he went to the the mirror. 

His disheveled face was puffy and swollen. Probably from fights. Getting into a long shower and putting some basic white makeup after fixed it all! So after putting clothes on, he left his room. 

The small downstairs had an off white kitchen, little wooden dining table to the side with two chairs and a leather couch. Papyrus was humming.

Ignoring him, the coffee part began to boil and sans glanced in the fridge.

"Oh! Hello... sans! Your awake early! Sit down. Eat something. You look bad."

*dont talk to him. You know it would be bad to.*

"Ill have one piece of theres time. Did you have a good sleep... bro?"

"Yeah. I didnt have any dreams but it was nice. It was quiet last night. How was yours?"

"Oh? Great. The sunrise was great." *stop lying* his own thoughts said to him. 

"Oh? You saw it? I'm so glad you slept well!"

For a peaceful moment, Papyrus rambled on about how great his current life was. His voice felt soft, kind and warm, and it made everything nicer.

The oven beeped. "Their ready! Have one-"

"Oh shit! Sorry dude I gotta go!!!!"  
"TAKE ONE PIECE ANYWAY-"

"CRUNCH!!"

And with that he was gone, the door slamming in the wind. Papyrus just sighed at his brothers poor eating habits.

Creeakkk.... "Hes left already?"

Gasters deep voice was soft. "You should close the door."

"Yeah...."

He was still standing in his room with his fancy suit half on. "Oh well. He went be here for a month, at most. I'll speak with him next time." He frowned.

They looked at eachother. "He can take care of himself."

Papyrus doubted that statement.


End file.
